In a principal aspect the present invention relates to an oil filter wrench, or wrench of similar purpose, useful for engaging and turning cylindrical bodies, such as an oil filter canister.
When servicing motor vehicles, and, in particular, motor vehicle engines, a typical task is the replacement of the oil filter canister which usually has a cylindrical shape. There are various patents which disclose tools for removal and replacement of such oil filter canisters. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,485 discloses a typical oil filter wrench construction. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,274 discloses another type of oil filter wrench. These patents are incorporated by reference. Oil filter wrenches of this general nature employ a flexible band formed generally in the configuration of a hoop. The hoop is connected to a lever arm which may be manipulated to tighten the band around a cylindrical canister. The band may then be torqued or turned by the handle to tighten or release the cylindrical canister.
Another type of oil filter or canister removal wrench construction is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,094 incorporated by reference. This type of wrench construction has the configuration of a pliers wherein opposed semi-cylindrical jaws are designed to grip and turn a cylindrical canister such as an oil filter canister.
A problem associated with various oil filter wrench designs is the lack of gripping power by the band or wrench jaws on the canister. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,485 discloses the use of an abrasive inner surface on the band to enhance gripping contact between the band and the canister which is to be rotated or unscrewed from a housing. Other gripping constructions include punched holes or detents in the band or teeth in the gripping jaws, for example, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,094. The described devices, though useful, exhibit various problems. For example, the abrasive material may separate from the band or the detents or teeth may damage the canister during removal or installation. Thus an improved construction is desired.